


A sky of constellations and all I see is you

by 1_Axel_1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Axel_1/pseuds/1_Axel_1
Summary: I'm not so good at summaries so just go ahead and start reading
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	A sky of constellations and all I see is you

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the rating soon..  
> I hope you enjoy this, my first fanfiction ever.  
> And I will make a next chapter if you guys like this one.

Mabel POV:

When the day Dipper turned 20 came, he just disappeared. He just decided to run off somewhere without telling me… I'm his twin sister, he's supposed to tell me everything! It's been awhile since he left..  
I hope he's doing well. As for me, I've been doing great! I'm in college and I major in art. I can't wait until this summer so I can go visit the Mystery shack and Pacifica, Grenda and Candy. 

Dipper POV:

It's been years, but I can tell he's still out there. Somewhere. He just has to be. Ever since weirdmageddon happened, I kept getting the same nightmare for years. Now, I barely even sleep anymore. I've been staying at the Mystery shack ever since I turned 20. Fortunately, Grunkle Stan and Ford went out of town for a long while so they won't be here. I've been trying hard to find him, studying the Journals and some other books Ford has, as I sit on the desk in the room me and Mabel share, with my back hunched over.  
'I need to find him and get him out of my head..' "Damn it!"  
'Why can't I find anything! I've been looking for so long and I can't find anything in these books! And to summon him according to the journals, I would need to have a target.. If only there were some clues…Well it's not as if he'd just show up out of nowhere-' 'Hey Pinetree~' "What the hell was that?!" 'Don't you remember me-' A strange man Behind him puts his hand onto Dipper's shoulder "Old pal?" Dipper turned around to see a blond man with an eye patch over one eye and had dark skin. He wore a suit with a bow tie and a top hat. "Who-..." 'He just called me-' "Did you just call me... Pinetree?" The boy questioned as he looked at the man horrified. "I sure did~" the man replied with a suspicious grin. 

"You- Your Bill?!"

"Yep!" 

"But- But how are you-..did you steal someone's body?!"

"Not this time! I swear!"

"Good then..now. Tell me why you're here."

"Oh come on Pinetree~ Can't I visit my old pal?" The man said as he hugged the boy from behind

"I don't believe that you're here for just that."

"Well, didn't you want to tell me something? Or should I just go since I'm not wanted-" the man said as he let go and started to walk away.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" The man stopped with a sly grin.

"Please just- don't go, I've been looking for you for so long and I don't know what I'll do if you leave-"

The man walked over and grabbed the boys chin. "Oh? Is the great Dipper Pines confessing his love to me?" The man asked as he still kept the same grin on his face.

The boy slaps his hand away. "Hah. You wish. No, I was just saying that it took so long to finally find you and I'm not gonna give up this chance."

"Mhmm.. Whatever you say~" 

"Now. The reason I needed to find you was because I know you're the reason I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. Please just- stop them." The boy said with a serious face. The man looked at him as his grin only widened.

"How about this: we make a deal."

The boy looked at him confused but agreed anyways. "Fine. What type of deal?"

"I'll stop them but, you have to let me stay here and help me fight off some demons who are angry with me."

"That's all?"

"Listen kid do you want me to stop them or not?"

"Ok ok, deal." 

The man stuck out his hand which was covered in blue flames. Dipper looked at Bill, still feeling confused and worried as he then shook his hand. "We have a deal".


End file.
